Don't Be an Idiot
by CleoLovesCookies
Summary: So MAYBE he's a little overprotective of Rose Weasley... It doesn't mean he's in love with her or something... Psh.. Read and Review


**Hai guys.**

**Sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been busy with a new school and homework and ugh. BOYS. **

**Anyway. Here's a short little Scorose piece I had in my mind for a while. Hope you love it!**

Scorpius Malfoy was extremely irritated.

What's even worse, he couldn't do anything about it without sounding like a total douchebag.

"Oh god, and those legs. You guys know what I mean, right?" the guys around him whooped, and laughed, high fiving each other. Scorpius resisted the urge to backhand all of them.

The boys were out y the lake, relaxing, and talking about girls. A regular Sunday. Normally, he'd take the lead in these kinds of conversations, as he'd shagged most of the girls they'd been talking about, but not today. Today they were talking about the one and only Rose Weasley, who Scorpius had fancied since their 1st year.

"Mmm. She used to be a bit ugly last year, didn't she?" said Grayson Blaise, as he messed with his quaff. All the guys, save for Scorpius, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she had this awful frizzy hair and her face was nothing but pimples."

"Not to mention that flat chest."

"Honestly, I don't know WHAT made her so undeniably- hey, Scor, are you okay? You look a little pale?" Marcus Crabbe asked him, poking his shoulder.

Scorpius Malfoy was far from okay. His fingers were digging into the ground so hard that his knuckles had turned white. The muscle in his jaw tightened, and there was a vain on his neck that would not stop pulsing.

"I'm fine." Scorpius said cooly, Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, and he met his stare with a cold gaze.

"What do you think, Scor? You're close to Weasley, think she'd date any of us? Well, not exactly date, shag more like?" Blaise said, and Marcus laughed.

He really shouldn't have just said that.

Scorpius couldn't care less what all his friends would think of him, he grabbed got up, grabbed Blaise by the collar, and backed him up against a tree trunk. The other boys tried to pry him off, but he simply kicked them aside.

"Wh-whoa, mate, what the hell is wrong-"

"Shut up, you scumbag. If you lay a finger, and I mean A FINGER, on Rose Weasley I will personally hex you back to first year." And with that powerful statement, he let Blaise fall to the ground with a thud and stormed off, ignoring the confused stares he got from his other mates.

Rose Weasley was relaxed.

This week had been beyond rough, and she couldn't have had a more well deserved break. She closed her eyes and laid back in the lawn chair, letting her skin soak in the sun. The lake was pretty this time of year, though Rose would never swim in it, she liked to come down in her favorite bikini and sun tan.

She was just avoiding thinking about the mountain of homework she had waiting for her back in the tower, when she heard a couple boys yelling across the way. Her eyes snapped open, and she saw one of her best friends, Scorpius Malfoy slamming some Slytherin up against the trunk of a tree. She winced as he yelled something indiscernible and dropped Blaise.

She sighed, and comtemplated her options. She could be a good best friend, and go after Scor and find out what was wrong, or she could continue to sunbathe and pretend that never happened.

Ugh. Why was she such a good person.

She got up, pulled her wrap up around her shoulders, and jogged after him. Once they were almost back to the castle, she called his name.

"SCOR! Wait up!" she yelled, panting lightly. He stopped, stiffened, and turned around. She bit her lip at how angry he looked.

"Hey," she said, putting a hand on his forearm, "are you okay? I saw what happened back at the lake, Blaise is just a wanker don't listen-"

And then he was kissing her, kissing her like she'd never been kissed before. Holy crap. What was happening. She was kissing Scor. She was kissing her best friend. This was wrong, this was so inappropriate-

She loved it.

They broke apart after what felt like years, and neither said anything. She simply stared at him, his gray eyes, his now swollen lips, and she tried to read him. It was normally hard to tell what Scor was thinking, but right now she could see it clearly, plain as day in his eyes. They were bright, happy, and full of life.

After a moment, she coughed uncomfortably, "Do you-"

"I love you," he cut her off, and her eyes widened in surprised, "I've loved you for what feels like forever. I loved you the moment you used the bogey bat hex on Crabbe when he put gum in Lily Potter's hair. I've loved you from the moment you scored higher than me on our first transfiguration test. I know you don't feel the same way, but-"

It was her turn to cut him off, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back for a minute.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course I love you too."

**Eh? What do you think?**

**Perhaps a review would tell me *wink wink nudge nudge giggle giggle***

**Stay cool,**

**Cleo**


End file.
